


Remnants

by Multishipperlove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: After Molly's Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: A brief look on Yasha's mindset when she left the Mighty Nein, after Molly's death.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
> "Do you think you can just walk away from this?" Mollymauk and Yasha. Please and thank you. 💜

Molly was dead. He’s dead, and she wasn’t there to save him when it counted.

So Yasha did what she did best in these situations, she ran. As far as her legs would carry her and always towards the next storm, clinging to the hope that somewhere, somehow, the Stormlord would have answers for her. But so far, it had only made things worse.

The… visions? halluzinations? Whatever it was, they had started two days ago. In the distance at first, flashes of lavender skin and a colorful robe, sounds that could have been laughter or maybe just the wind passing through the trees. But it hadn’t taken long before they started to get closer, to _talk_ to her, and Yasha dimly wondered if something inside of her had finally cracked.

“You know,” came the familiar voice beside her again, and she flinched, almost cutting herself with the knife she was using to gut the rabbit she’d just killed. Seemingly uncaring, the voice continued. “If you’re already playing outlaw, you could at least make better food choices. What’s the sense in isolation if you’re not spoiling yourself a little bit?”

She grit her teeth to keep herself from snapping back, having made the decision early on that talking to it would only make the situation worse. And as if to spite whatever sliver of her consciousness was messing with her, she cut a slice of meat right off the bone and swallowed it raw.

“Oooooh, very mature of you,” ~~Molly~~ it pointed out, clearly mocking her now. “If you don’t want to listen to me, at least tell me to fuck off properly.”  
  
Yasha glanced in it’s direction, just for a second, and scoffed. If only things were that easy. Deciding that she suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore she got up from where she’d been kneeling on the ground, tying the now hollowed out animal carcass to her belt. It would need to be prepared soon if she didn’t want it to go to waste, but right now she didn’t have the patience for it. Instead, she started walking again.  
  
Not surprisingly, the thing pretending to be Molly followed, still prattling on. “Or at least stop ignoring me, that would be nice. You’d think someone who just lost a good friend would be-” 

“Shut up!” she finally interrupted him, whirling around to face… _it_. This wasn’t Molly. It wasn’t even real, it was her own imagination, trying to hold on to something, desperate, _pathetic_. It. Wasn’t. Molly. But it was the only thing she could talk to. “Just shut up,” she yelled again, getting up in his face now, “I didn’t lose _a_ friend, I lost _you_. My best friend, my only friend! What the hell am I even good for if I can’t- when I couldn’t protect you?”

She wanted to turn away again, her chest heaving with unshed tears and anger, all the grief she hadn’t allowed herself to really feel. But it was Molly’s eyes that kept her, frozen, unable to look away again when they looked so much more alive than they should be.   
  
The mocking smile that had been on his face just seconds ago turned, into a sneer at first, but then strangely softening. “Do you think you can just walk away from this then?” he asked, almost too calm. “From them? Everything we build together?” 

“What even is there to walk away from?” she scoffed, though it defintiely didn’t come out as tough as it had been supposed to. Instead she just sounded sad, and scared, even to her own ears. “Without you, what place do I have with them? I was- I was useless, worse than that even, I couldn’t even protect Fjord and Jester while I was with them! How do-” 

“Stop,” Molly told her, and it felt awfully real as his hand came up, wrapping around her upper arm to tug her closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Stop that, they don’t keep you around for being useful. That’s not how they are, and you know it.”   
  
Yasha swallowed heavily and had to close her eyes for a moment, though that didn’t stop the tears from finally overflowing. Part of her wanted to believe him, so badly, but wasn’t it exactly that part that was orchestrating this moment in the first place? She didn’t trust this, didn’t trust herself to be able to make this kind of judgement anymore. Molly had been the first person to take her under his wings at the circus, and trust had come so easily with him. All gone now. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” the tiefling finally whispered, and when she didn’t keep him from continuing in any way he smiled slightly. “Just the two of us, for a while. How does that sound? But eventually you have to go back to them. Let them show you what you’re worth, if you can’t see it yourself yet.”

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea,” she admitted, her voice just as quiet. “I told myself I wouldn’t talk to you…”

“And clearly that idea’s already gone out the window, so we might as well try a new approach!” he replied cheerfully, letting go again but only after gently pressing his lips to her forehead. “You’ll see, I’ll have you fed up with my company in no time, and then you’ll be glad to return to the rest of the group.” 

She huffed softly, amused, and finally turned again to start walking. No real destination in mind, but sure that the Stormlord would guide her. If not, apparently this weird illusion was all she had to go on. “Yeah, I wouldn’t count on it.” 


End file.
